


[Podfic] Wired

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Magic Realism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Technology, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: Podficced workThere was once a time, Arthur supposes, when magic and technology were two different things. A time when shapshifters and lines of code were separate and distinct and had nothing whatsoever to do with each other. A time when databases and dream walking would not be mentioned in the same breath.Arthur wishes he’d known those days.





	[Podfic] Wired

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479882) by [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow). 



[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/an8ddz8tmt2oclw/wired_cover.jpg)

Title: Wired  
Author: [immoral_crow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow)  
Reader: [kansouame](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame)  
Editor and artist: [frecklebombfic](http://frecklebombfic.tumblr.com/)  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames

Author's Summary: There was once a time, Arthur supposes, when magic and technology were two different things. A time when shapshifters and lines of code were separate and distinct and had nothing whatsoever to do with each other. A time when databases and dream walking would not be mentioned in the same breath.  
Arthur wishes he’d known those days.

Text version: [Wired](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8479882)  
Download Mp3: [Wired mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4khq9p6ec0clnef/Wired.mp3)  
Download Podbook: [Wired - mp4podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uhxozlmbvc7jaz1/Wired_podbook.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say a thousand thanks to frecklebombfic. Without their kind help and talent, this probably would never have seen the light of day. Thank you!
> 
> Happy Inceptiversary!


End file.
